This invention relates generally to electrical power transfer and, more particularly, to electrical power transfer switches.
Many businesses use transfer switches for switching power sources, for example, from a public utility source to a private secondary supply, automatically within a matter of seconds. Critical loads such as hospitals, airport radar towers, high volume data centers are dependent upon transfer switches to provide continuous power. Transfer switches are common to the power industry. Product lines ranging from 30 to 5,000 amps are currently available in the marketplace. A low cost, high volume, easy to manufacture transfer switch ranging between 225 and 400 amps that provides superior performance would be desired.